Mine
"Mine" is the third episode of Season One of HBO's True Blood. It was written by Alan Ball and directed by Scott Winant. It is the third episode of the series overall, and premiered on September 21, 2008. Synopsis Foiled in their attempt to "glamour" Sookie, vampires Malcolm, Liam and Diane make a hasty retreat after Bill lays claim to the waitress. At Merlotte's, Sam seeks a short-term remedy to his long-term loneliness, while Tara seeks respite from her mother's alcohol-fueled rage. Spurned by Dawn for lack of performance, Jason turns to Lafyaette, Merlotte's short-order cook, for help with his problem.http://hboasia.com/HBO/en-sg/shows/true-blood/season1/episode3/ Recap Outside Bill's house, Sookie meets some of his less-than-welcoming vampire friends: Diane, Malcom and Liam (the vamp from Maudette's sex tape). The three circle her, making suggestive comments and baring their fangs, then follow her into the house, where Bill seems unnerved by the situation that's developed. When Diane and her cohorts threaten to feed on Sookie, however, Bill steps in, declaring, "Sookie is mine." The vampires step back, and the lapse in immediate danger gives Sookie a chance to notice the other humans in the room - a man and woman, both glamoured - who are serving as the group's playthings. As a young man named Jerry offers his neck for Bill to feed, Sookie hears his thoughts: " ... get infected you f**king vampire a**hole ..." She shrieks out a warning that Jerry has Hep D, a virus that only affects vampires, and stops Bill in time. But Jerry - robbed of his chance at revenge for the murder of his boyfriend - turns on Sookie. The attack ends almost before it begins when Bill breaks Jerry's wrist, leaving him unconscious on the floor. Diane wants to know how Sookie discovered the traitor, though Bill manages to deflect her questions and usher the group out the door ... with Jerry in tow. At Merlotte's, Tara and Sam close down for the night, neither of them in a hurry to get home. After cracking a couple beers, their conversation turns to Sookie, who's been worrying them both. Tara tells Sam his affection for the waitress is obvious and prompts her new boss to make his move quickly, before things with Bill heat up any more. Sam explains how he already told Sookie he didn't mind if she read his thoughts, and Tara stops him: "She doesn't want to listen to anybody's thoughts ... Man, you don't stand a chance." After Diane leaves with the other vampires, Sookie steps out onto the porch, shaken. Bill explains that when vampires live together in a "nest" they become more vicious. He also cops to having had sex with Diane - back in the 1930s. Pushing a folder into Bill's hands, Sookie says she arranged for some electricians to renovate his home at night. With that, she leaves. Dawn comes home from work, expecting to find Jason still tied to her bed, but instead a stranger is waiting for her. Grabbing her from behind, the robed and masked man tells her, "I need to taste you again." Dawn becomes terrified when he tells her that he's already "drained" Jason - and she's next. Just as she starts to really lose it, the man pulls the stocking from his face, revealing ... Jason. Laughing, he kisses her deeply, telling her, "Just think of it as foreplay." When Sookie gets home, Bill startles her by appearing out of nowhere. Once she gets over the shock, she asks why she can't hear his thoughts. "Because I'm dead," he replies. The weight of the past few days hits her all at once, and she tells him they shouldn't see each other anymore. As she steps inside, Bill voices her own deepest fear: "You'll never find a human man that you can be yourself with." Tara and Sam continue their after-work drinking at his trailer, with Tara explaining how she can't stand to go home to her alcoholic mother. Changing the subject, she asks him why he doesn't have a girlfriend, and after a few minutes of his sputtering, continues with, "Don't you ever get horny?" They're both aware of where the conversation is headed, though Sam drags his feet out of employer-responsibility. Until they start kissing. Over at Dawn's house, Jason has already skipped ahead to aggressive sex; unfortunately his guilty conscience has started playing tricks on him. At one point, when he looks down at Dawn, he sees Liam's face looking back up at him and immediately looses his "mood." Dawn asks him what's wrong, and he replies, "I hate that you've been with vampires." The moment escalates into an argument, which escalates to Dawn chasing Jason out of her house with a pistol, firing warning shots as he struggles to get his pants on. When he gets home, it's as if the television has read his mind as he flips through channels: A vampire attacks in an old movie. Steve Newlin, son of the recently deceased Fellowship of the Sun leader Rev. Theodore Newlin, blames vampires for his father's "assassination." A vampire bat feeds on cattle. Bill visits Diane at her nest to demand that they leave Sookie alone. Hinting at powerful allies they would do well to heed, Bill seems to accomplish his task. The evil vampires don't miss the opportunity to criticize him for mainstreaming, though, and when Bill spots the draining corpse of the human woman who'd been at his house, their point is underscored. Tara comes home to her drunken mother, who rises from the couch ready to fight - literally. After calling her daughter a whore, Lettie Mae smacks her with a liquor bottle, drawing blood. Tara flees, heading to Lafayette's house, where she finds a state senator (who her cousin has some sort of "arrangement" with) in the shower. After the guest leaves, Tara shares the news of the previous night, adding that Sam barks in his sleep. "Damn," Lafayette says. "White people are f**ked up." Later, Jason comes to see Lafayette, too, but for a different reason: Viagra to combat his newfound shortcoming. Lafayette does him one better, offering to sell him a vial of vampire blood. Disgusted, but desperate, Jason takes the deal, but he can't come up with $600 - and Lafayette doesn't do credit. In lieu of cash, Jason agrees to dance in his underwear for Lafayette's gay porn website - wearing a mask, of course. Tara emerges from a backroom just in time to secretly catch Jason smacking his own ass. Sookie, relaxing at home on her day off, takes a call from Sam, who asks her to swing by Dawn's house for him. She was supposed to work lunch at Merlotte's and hasn't come in yet. "She probably just overslept," Sam says, promising Sookie she won't have to take over the shift. Sookie goes to her house, but when she knocks, there's no answer. After a few tries, she lets herself in ... and finds Dawn's lifeless body strewn across the bed. Cast Starring *Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse *Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton *Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte *Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse *Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton *Chris Bauer as Andy Bellefleur (credit only) *Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds *Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry (credit only) *Adina Porter as Lettie Mae Thornton *Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler (credit only) *Michael Raymond-James as Rene Lenier (credit only) *William Sanderson as Bud Dearborne (credit only) *Lynn Collins as Dawn Green *Lois Smith as Adele Stackhouse Guest Starring *Andrew Rothenberg as Malcolm Beaumarchais *Aunjanue Ellis as Diane Hardwicke *Graham Shiels as Liam McKnight *Nicholas Gonzalez as Jerry *John Prosky as David Finch *Michael McMillian as Steve Newlin Co-Starring *Melanie MacQueen as Faye Lebvre *David Ruprecht as Televangelist *Kelli Moroney as Televangelist *Roberta Orlandi as Janella Lennox Trivia Production Notes *The movie that Jason was watching for a short moment was "Horror of Dracula" (1958). *One of the coffins in Malcolm's nest (specifically the green marble one) has "Gott ist tot" written repeatedly around its side. "Gott ist tot" is German for "God is dead". *This episode is the first mention of vampire Queen Sophie-Anne, however she is not named in this episode, only referred to as 'she'. Goofs *Forty minutes into the action, Sookie is at her Gran's kitchen table, talking about her feelings towards Bill. She has long bangs and her dark roots are showing. Gran mentions her "ability" and when the camera goes back to Sookie, she has shorter bangs, platinum blond hair and a softer makeup. Even the lighting looks all different from the previous framing. This look stays until she goes to Bill's house, peers into his window and then turns back: then, her black roots and longer bangs appear again. *When Sookie finds Dawn dead, Dawn's neck is pulsing. *When Jason sits down to watch TV after returning home from fighting with his girlfriend, he turns on his flat panel television. The TV clearly makes a sound when turned on and off as if it was an old tube TV whereas flat panel televisions do not make that sound when turned on/off. Videos References ----